The present invention relates to a balance adjustment control method for sound/illumination devices and, more specifically, to a balance adjustment control method for sound/illumination devices to automatically adjust balance among devices by using a control terminal which adjusts output levels of sound or illumination in a performance area including a plurality of sound output devices or a plurality of illumination deices.
In general, a stage control device serves to control various lighting and sound equipment, event equipment, or stage equipment installed on the stage of performance facilities and most of them have been controlled the stage equipment by using a console listed and installed by a large number switch devices.
In the conventional stage control device, one control module is connected to a plurality of stage equipment so as to analyze the control data transmitted from the control module, so that it selects the stage device capable of controlling through the IP address etc. to be controlled.
In such a stage control device, a sound technician or a lighting technician manually sets the balance value according to the stage status, so that the control module adjusts the balance of sound or lighting etc. or adjusts the balance of sound or lighting through a pre-set program.
Thus, there is a problem in that it requires the technicians and high-priced programs related to the sound effect or the lighting effect in order that the audiences feel the three-dimensional sound or the lighting effect.
In addition, the conventional stage control device has a problem in that it cannot adjust the balance between the stage devices through the existing program stored in the control module in consideration of the characteristics of the stage devices or the characteristics of the output result between each device.
Since such a stage control device uses the high-prices equipment and programs for applying to the directing area having a karaoke accompaniment device or a home theater, there is a problem that it cannot be actually applied to the small directing area.
Currently, with the development of a digital video system and a digital sound system, a home theater system is increasingly commercialized by the user's need to enjoy the three-dimensional surround sound, which is capable of experiencing at the theater, at home
When it plays the stereo music, it is important to realize a three-dimensional effect of the sound. Besides, in the case of the home theater system, the viewer recognizes that the sound is generated from the image screen, so that the viewer can be immersed in the images. Accordingly, the localization for the image should be formed by controlling the location and the output of the speaker. In other words, it requires a combination of the sound of each speaker according to the images.
In order to satisfy the condition of this home theater systems, a variety of speaker systems have been developed. Presently, a DOLBY-PRO-LOGIC system manufactured by a DOLBY Laboratories is generally commercialized.
Various audio systems including the home theater systems are equipped with a center channel speaker, a woofer speaker, left/right speakers, and front left/right speakers so as to generate the surround sound effect. Thus, the balance of the intensity of the sound volume outputted from the left and right speakers is accurately adjusted around the listener, so that it can maximize the sound effects.
However, in the balance adjustment method of the audio system according to the conventional art, the listener manually adjusts the sound volume output level of the left and right speakers by using his hearing. Accordingly, there is a problem in that the general listeners wanting in professional skills cannot finely adjust the sound balance. In particular, there is a problem in that the sound balance of the audio equipment cannot be exactly adjusted around the video equipment in the audio/video system.